


【楠澄】叫哥哥

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 算（？）强X预警双方以前性经验提及（无详细描写）大段大段废话预警





	【楠澄】叫哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> 算（？）强X预警  
> 双方以前性经验提及（无详细描写）  
> 大段大段废话预警

夜已经深了，梵偲设计部的灯却还亮晃晃的，总监司澄靠在椅背上反复比对着手中的稿件。情感受挫，原本就是工作狂的司澄更加沉迷工作无法自拔。

新一季的珠宝设计基本已经成型，生产部那边今天报告说首批样品的镶嵌也将进入尾声。接下去差不多就要进入产品宣发环节，找模特、摄影师、后期设计等一系列琐事都要排上行程了。按理说这些工作已经和设计部没多大关系了。可毕竟是珠宝公司，每次不仅仅新产品会被拿来攀比，连上新海报都会被拿来一争高下。而作为全公司与艺术走的最近的职位，司澄每次都会被宣传部死死抱住大腿，打着你得对自己的设计负责到底的旗号帮忙选择最优的团队。

原本这些活也不是第一次做了，梵偲也有一套相对固定的班底，几个御用的摄影师、模特，稍微根据风格调配一下也就没什么大问题了。可这次偶遇突发情况，最能驾驭此次设计风格的摄影师最近野拍时遇到意外，扭伤了手腕，近一个月都不能再提重物了，更别说举着单反作业了。

剩下的几位虽各有各的特色，司澄却也很难将这一次的作品将就的交给他们来诠释。

经过他手的东西，必须都是最好的。

于是，司澄只能挑选了一款风格近似的首饰，在摄影圈搞了一个小型的摄影招标，此刻他在看的就是今天集齐的作品。

此次的新品，是公司之前的七宗罪系列的倒数第二个作品。这个系列以七宗罪为主题，每一期都会固定一个主题设计一种配饰，而这次的主题为色欲，首饰是一枚镶嵌着紫色坦桑石的戒指，由司澄亲自操刀。

手中近三十张投稿，司澄已经来来回回翻阅了无数遍了，有几张作品还不错，他已经挑出来放在边上了。可海报这种东西，要求的就是给人眼前一亮的感觉，这些作品不是太过于抽象写意，就是太过于商业浮夸，没有一个能够表达出司澄真正想要的那种感觉。

捏了捏鼻梁，时间真的已经不早了。

看到最后司澄还是不准备将就，准备明天再想想别的办法，合上电脑之前发现邮箱刚收到一封未读邮件。

点开邮件的瞬间，司澄知道，他找到了。

 

林楠坐在梵偲的会议室里摆弄着手机放空，要不是最近手头紧，他也不会去参加这次的约稿投标，虽然他对自己的技术很有自信，可是一般赚得动的case也要付出相应的代价。

比如此刻，一群趾高气昂的“社会精英”们对着他提出一连串无聊的要求，林楠挖了挖耳朵有些不耐烦，所以他才说他不喜欢和这些大企业合作。甚至现在他都有一些后悔了，他本以为能欣赏他的作品的人，至少还是有几把刷子的，可眼前这一个个商人气极重的人，呵。

“对不起，我来晚了，意大利总部临时召开了一个电话会议。”

正当林楠百无聊赖的时候，会议室的门被推开了。

匀称的身段配上帅气的脸庞，作为摄影师，推门进入的男人所散发的魅力让林楠无法忽视。

“林先生是吧，你好，我是梵偲的设计总监司澄。”

林楠的视线集中在那张好看的唇上，有些恍惚不知道那两片唇瓣一开一合到底在说些什么，隐约听见对方叫做司澄。只能随便嗯嗯啊啊的应了两句，他的嘴真好看，像猫儿，不知道吻起来会是什么感觉。

“林先生，你觉得呢？”

“嗯？”

司澄莫名的看着眼前一脸不在状态的摄影师，他说的话有很难懂吗？

“我说，如果林先生这边没有什么其他的要求。就麻烦在这份保密协议上签字，我们会给你三天的时间构思。然后就可以来我们的摄影棚拍摄新一期的海报了，您这边还有什么问题吗？”

“哦，嗯。”林楠定了定神，仔细的再听了一遍美人的话，“保密协议我没什么问题，但是我希望可以在我自己的工作室进行拍摄。还有，我希望在拍摄期间所有的细节都可以由我做主，贵司不要过多的干预。”

林楠一向厌恶甲方乙方那一套，他可不喜欢有人在他干活的时候指手画脚的。他这个倔脾气，曾经可是劝退了不少金主，虽然眼前这个男人确实很对他胃口，可他也不准备因为这个司总监而妥协。

“林先生，你这个要求.......”右手边宣传部总监刚要开口驳回，却被司澄按住了话头。

“没问题，我们会满足你所有合理的要求，但我们的条件也只有一个。我们需要最好的作品！”

司澄擅长鉴定珠宝，也擅长看人。

他知道搞艺术的多少都有几分自己的脾性，眼前这个扎着小辫一脸桀骜的男人也不例外，对方那双细长漆黑的眸子里毫不掩饰的散发着傲气。对待这样的人，顺毛撸逆毛摸都不好使，只有激发对方的好胜心方为上策。

“OK，没问题。”林楠坏笑着挑眉。

 

 

再三确认了地址，司澄站在林楠工作室的大门口犹豫的按下了门铃。他怎么都没想到，当时的激将法，会连自己一并坑了。

原以为林楠会很挑剔的提出许多苛刻的要求，但最终在见到戒指草图的时候，对方只对他提了一点。

——“我要指定你做我这次的模特。”

而这也就是为什么他此刻会站在这里的原因。

门很快就被打开，司澄在看到门内人的瞬间就蹙起了眉。

就算在自己的地盘，林楠现下的状态也太随性了。

宽阔的上半身整个赤裸着，嚣张的炫耀着一身的健硕的肌肉，起伏的胸肌上还有汗水顺着蜿蜒而下，沿着分明的腹肌消失在牛仔裤腰中。

如果不是知道自己是个男人，他还会以为林楠是在勾引他。

“请进，我正好在运动。”林楠侧身让开一个身位。

司澄跻身进门的时候还能闻到对方身上浓郁的汗味。

林楠的工作室位于中环的一个中档小区内，普通的两室一厅每一个空间都被合理利用起来了。原本应该是客厅的地方完全被改造成了一个摄影棚，白色的背景布、打光板、各种灯光设备。窗帘被换成了厚重的幕布，严防阳光照射，更方便摄影师对光线的把控。

“随便坐，红酒可以吗。”林楠没有想要穿上衣服的打算，晃了晃手中的酒瓶子，语气也并没有询问的意思。

偌大的厅室只有一张灰色的帆布沙发，司澄不确定这是普通家具还是拍摄道具。但鉴于也仅有这一处可以落座，他只能小幅度的掸了掸灰随后坐下。

“为什么执意选我？我根本比不上那些专业模特的表现力。”

司橙问出了这些天一直想不通的问题，他之前不是没有拒绝过，但林楠只是我一句“不是你就不拍”给他打发回来。

“你很漂亮，况且，如果模特就可以表现出你想要的感觉，你还找我干嘛？”

见过林楠的片子，司澄知道林楠并不是在说大话。

说服不了这个摄影师，司澄觉得来都来了，干脆好好配合，看看会有怎样的后续，遂抿了一口对方递来的红酒，“你说吧，要怎么拍？”

“LUST呢？”

司澄掏出了戒盒，拿出了LUST的成品，紫色的宝石晶莹剔透，在精心设计的戒托的包围下闪耀着光芒。

“很美，像你一样。”

这已经是今天第二次林楠用女性化的词语形容他了，还好同为艺术行业，司澄自动将其归为另一个“艺术家”的职业病。

“把衣服脱了吧。”

“？”

“怎么了？像个小姑娘一样扭扭捏捏。”

“你最好可以拍出让我满意的作品。”

司澄咬牙，林楠假笑。

两盏摄影灯打的司澄有些晃眼，平日里看别人拍和自己被拍的感觉完全不一样，特别是上半身还不着寸缕的坐在地上。

司澄的指尖被套上了自己的设计，精致小巧的女戒卡在了他中指的第二个骨节。林楠会指挥他做一些动作，并告诉他放轻松就好，可从未如此直接直面过镜头的司澄还是有些僵硬。

“放松…你太紧张了…”

林楠挑中司澄不是没有理由的，他在交稿之前看过梵偲之前的产品海报。翻来覆去都是那些模特，千篇一律的手，千篇一律的脸，没有新意。在拿到LUST的设计稿时，林楠知道，那些模特，他一个都不想用，反而在构思的时候，出现了那日惊鸿一瞥便念念不忘的人。

原本的构图已经成型，奈何他真的没有想到当日把控全场看似老成的司总监却会在镜头前如此僵硬、羞涩。

“我都说了我不适合！”司澄有些恼羞成怒，到底为什么一个跨国大珠宝公司的设计总监要做这种事！

林楠的心跳漏了一拍，耳尖都泛红了的司总监发起脾气为什么有点可爱！

叹了口气，林楠放下了手中的相机，将放在脚边的酒杯递了过去。

“喝完它，放松下来。你只需要做自己就好，我不需要你去表演什么。”

司澄本身的给他的感觉就与这枚戒指有些相似，表面干净、透明却不经意的又散发着“欲”，不似低俗肉欲横流的性感，却十足的勾人。就好似穿戴整洁的纯洁处女比酥胸半露的荡妇更能激起男人的性欲一般。

RUBY PORT的甘甜混着辛辣顺着喉头下滑，半杯高浓度的酒精下肚，不一会儿司澄便觉得胃里火辣辣的，头有些昏沉了，他的酒量在公司可是出了名的差。

看着司澄在酒精的作用下慢慢的松懈下来，绷紧的线条逐渐放松，一双眼也不再充满警惕恢复了自然甚至更放松的状态。林楠立刻抓起了司澄的套着戒指的手放在了那张微张的薄唇边，而司澄也无比配合的按照之前的指示，微微仰头咬住了自己的中指。

“咔擦——咔擦——”林楠赶快对焦按下快门，抓住他脑中的画面。

不停换着角度，林楠一口气拍了几十张，却总觉得还差点什么。虽然司澄微醺的脸颊泛着诱人的红，却好像还不够。

“你别动，等我！”

说话间，林楠冲进了另一个房间，再出来时手上拿着一支黑色的管子。

司澄还不至于完全晕乎，能认出那是一只唇膏。

他才不要涂口红！被迫做模特已经够羞耻的了！

“我不！”有点上头的司总监并无察觉自己的口气仿如小孩子的撒娇。

林楠无视对方的拒绝，没有人可以阻止灵感上头的摄影师追寻自己的想法。

单手扣住司澄因抵抗而胡乱挥舞的双手，常年蹲坐办公室的设计师哪里是林楠那一身肌肉的对手。争执间干脆被压倒在延长的背景布上，双手被禁锢在头顶，只能通过一双眼透露着不满。

“相信我。”

只一句话，林楠咬开了唇膏的盖子，随意的往边上一吐，单手转出了鲜红的膏体。司澄扭着头拒绝，不知道情况为什么会发展成这样。

司澄的不配合反而激起了林楠的征服欲，干脆将口红涂在了自己的嘴上对着后捏住对方的下巴印上的对方的唇。那张薄唇比他想象的更柔软，还若有似无的散发出酒香。原本只是为了印上唇彩的举动却渐渐的变了味道，林楠侵略性的舌撬开了司澄的唇齿，将其发展成了一个深入的吻。

突如其来的唇齿相接让司澄瞪大了双眼，被酒精荼毒的神志让他无法全力抵抗，林楠的吻技极佳，一条粗粝的舌在他的口腔中肆意翻搅。第一次与男性接吻，承受着林楠近乎霸道的侵略，司澄却惊恐的发现自己竟然从中获得了一丝快感。

不行，不能再这样下去了！

“嘶...咬我？接个吻都那么纯情，该不会还是个处男吧？”

“你特么疯了，放开我！”司澄急红了眼，混乱的大脑努力运转着，希望可以让他解决当下的困境，“这片子我不拍了，违约金我来赔。”

林楠没有发声，他的理智早已被眼前的景色所冲昏，他的判断是对的。司澄开合的唇瓣印上了张狂的红，一部分不均匀的色彩溢出了边缘刺激着他的眼膜。林楠第一反应就是要拍，可他知道司澄不会乖乖的任由摆布。

环顾周围，林楠用脚勾过了一条曾被作为道具使用的红色细绳。司澄看到林楠的动作马上猜到对方想要做什么，于是更加疯狂的挣扎了起来，“你放开，放开我！”

“你乖点，让我拍完。”林楠发了狠，扣住对方的手腕紧了紧，手法熟练的将红绳绕着已经发红的纤细手腕转了几圈打上了结，并将线头固定在摄影灯的底座上。

“咔擦——咔擦——”

用尽了最后一点力气反抗未果的司澄只能任由林楠将戒指塞入他的口中，让他叼着。不停歇的快门声刺激着他的感官，提醒着他正丧失了自己身体的主动权，仿佛傀儡一般被摆弄着。

林楠跨脚骑在司澄的身上，透过镜头俯视着美人。不知是受酒精影响还是羞耻感染红了全身，上抬的手臂牵出好看的线条，胸膛因为愤怒而大力起伏着。一双冷静的眼此刻布满了红丝，诉说着对他的怨念，他难道不知道越是这样越能激发男人的性欲吗？

镜头越贴越近，含住戒指的唇逐渐占满了整个画面，快门声又疯狂的响起。

太美了，他必须记录下这个人的全部！

追求美是摄影师的本能，林楠不自觉的下移镜头。

“咔嚓—咔嚓—”精致的锁骨，凹陷的颈窝。

“咔嚓—咔嚓—”粉色的胸膛，殷红的乳头。

“咔嚓—咔嚓—”平坦的小腹，再往下……

林楠舔了舔干涩的唇。

“变态…你在拍什么！”司澄看着林楠的动作，脑子都懵了，他可没兴趣成为什么艳照门的主角。可身体完全被控制住，根本没有反抗的余地，“林楠，你快住手。你到底想要干什么？！”

“干你啊，宝贝儿～”

林楠的糙话吓得司澄瞪大了眼，他无法判断林楠是否在开玩笑，他从未想过有一天会雌伏在另一个男人身下。

“疯子！你放开我！”

“别扭了，宝贝儿，都给你扭硬了。”林楠小心的放下单反，抚摸过司澄上好的皮肤，本就是双性恋的他早就被这具诱人的身体撩上了火。

大手沿着并不明显的人鱼线下滑，速度极慢的解开了司澄米黄色的休闲裤，接着又是烟灰色的底裤。坏心眼的林楠没有完全褪下裤子，而是将裤腰卡在暧昧区域，露出了几根黑色的耻毛。

咧嘴一笑，林楠捡起滑落至地上的戒指，小心翼翼的放置在那条边界线上，淫秽感十足。

满意的又拍了几张照片，林楠就不再客气的一把扯下了半褪掉裤子。

“啧啧啧，还骂我是变态、疯子，你这儿可不是那么说的。”林楠打趣的看着司澄尺寸不小的一根，不似一般男人黝黑粗壮的，反倒和主人一般白白净净的性器已有抬头的趋势，“和我亲嘴儿舒服吧？”

“闭嘴！”

林楠的话只让司澄一阵阵的羞耻，他无法否认那个吻对他身体造成的影响。而且此刻他近乎全裸的躺在男人的身下，还有一个照相机随时可以拍下他各种耻辱的样子……

“咔嚓—咔嚓—”

果然，噩梦般的声音再次响起，司澄近乎崩溃，他不敢想象这些照片最后会被作何用场。

“你混蛋——！”司澄倔强的咬着牙，良好的教养在此刻也分崩离析。

“宝贝儿，你放心，这照片我绝对不给别人看。”

看着司澄羞恼的表情，林楠竟也有一丝心疼起来，尽管他就是那个始作俑者。只是这一丝丝的心疼也并未能阻止他心中愈演愈烈的邪念，他还想要看司澄更加失控的模样。

坏心思一起，林楠立刻一手握住了对方已然半勃的性器，不顾司澄的反抗兀自撸动了起来。

“变态，你....啊....放手....”哪里有男人受得了被如此对待，更何况情感失利加上工作繁忙的司澄早已禁欲很长时间。熟练的手势一下子将他的欲望全部勾引出洞，嘴上却还是硬着不肯承认。

“司总监，你就别假正经了。你也很有感觉不是吗？大家都是男人，有必要搞得我像是在强奸你一样吗？”

“你这还.....不叫....强奸？”

“等我把你干的舒服的叫哥哥的时候就不算了。”林楠邪笑的凑过头去亲吻了司澄因忍耐快感而紧咬的唇齿，“况且，你真该看看你现在的样子，就算是我强奸你，也是你先勾引的我。”

说完林楠再一次的吻住了那双甜的过分的唇，单反相机被搁在了一边，空出的右手擒住司澄的下颚骨让他无法反抗，只能乖乖的承受他给予的一切。

整个身体都被林楠压住，胸膛与对方的紧密相贴着、摩擦着，雄性气息强烈的汗水味冲击着司澄的鼻腔。下半身被盈握在粗糙的大掌中，长期操作摄影器材的手布满了茧子，一次次的摩擦过他脆弱敏感的物什，轻微的疼痛带来的是从未有过的快感。

呻吟声尽数被吻消音，司澄没想到自己可以在另一个男人的手中得到快感，羞耻却也爽透了。

床上老手林楠知道司澄已经慢慢进入状态，不再像一开始一般激烈的抗拒，便加快了手上的动作。撸动到肉冠时故意收紧力度，手指也活络的挑弄着马眼，刺激着对方又胀大了一圈，不一会儿就颤抖着身体全部交代在他的手上。

司澄一个激灵，脑中顿时一片空白，身体的一切都被快感所掌控。

待回过神来便看到那个恶劣的男人举着满手的精液伸到他眼前，“宝贝儿，你多久没做了？又浓又多，射了我一手。”

‘腾’的一下，司澄的脸瞬间涨红，一句话都说不出来。

“看来我这个强奸犯把你伺候的很舒服，接下来应该轮到我了吧。”林楠对上司澄羞红的眼，性暗示强烈的舔了舔唇角。

不给司澄反应的时间，林楠一下子分开对方早已光裸的两条腿，一左一右夹在他的腰身两侧。这个姿势的意图再明显不过，司澄惊的死命挣扎，和男人接吻、被男人手淫和被男人干是完全两个概念。

“林楠，你别这样。我们好好商量，你放了我，你要什么我都可以给你。”病急乱投医，司澄已经想不出有什么办法可以免此一难。

“司总监，我什么都不要，我只想要肏你。”

为了验证自己的话一般，林楠托起了司澄纤细的腰身垫在自己的膝盖上，双手不客气的掰开了设计总监圆润雪白的臀肉。缝隙一下子被拉开，隐秘的穴口暴露在林楠的眼前，粉嫩的颜色一看就从未经人事。

“宝贝儿，你连这里都好干净，好漂亮。”林楠一边没脸没皮的夸着，一边又重新拿起照相机，对着娇嫩的私处一顿猛拍。

整个身体都被压制的无法动弹，司澄知道这一次自己真的是在劫难逃了。看着林楠不知从哪里掏出一瓶润滑油，冰凉的液体被浇在自己的私处，冰凉滑腻的液体让他受不了的瑟缩着身体，可男人明显不准备让他得逞。

林楠欣赏着司澄不甘心的表情，他很享受慢慢的开发对方的过程，混合着润滑油，粗糙的手指慢慢的绕着洞口打着转。紧致的穴口死死的咬住和主人一般抗拒着他的入侵，林楠笑了笑，这样的身体才值得他去征服不是吗？

一根指节慢慢的撬开紧闭的入口，钩刮了少许润滑液一起进入。滚烫的内壁层层叠叠的排挤这入侵物，夹的林楠舒服的很，幻想着一会儿自己的小兄弟进去后该有多爽。无视司澄在一边变态、混蛋不痛不痒的叫骂，林楠不等对方适应便又探入了一指，两根手指不停的抠挖着。进进出出模仿着性交的动作，每次探出都会带入更多的润滑液重新进入，男人的这里还是第一次，林楠并不准备将对方弄伤。

晶莹的液体随着手指抽插的动作发出‘咕啾咕啾’的水声，尽管看不见自己下身被如何对待，司澄也可以从感官和听觉想象到。手指在体内四处点火，转着圈的不放过每一个角落，括约肌明明很好的履行着自己的义务一下一下的收缩着，此刻却更像在配合男人的动作帮助对方玩弄自己。

根据以往的经验林楠开拓了一会儿后，便在入口处两个指节的地方探索着，寻找那个可以让眼前倔强的男人服软的一点。

“嗯啊.....”司澄瞪大了眼，不敢置信方才那魅惑的一声是由他口中发出的，赶忙咬住了下唇。可体内突然被戳刺到的一点，一股失控的快感冲上脑门。

“司总监，别咬着自己呀。我说过会让你舒服的~~”满意的看着司澄瞬间红了的耳廓和重新立起来的性器，林楠对自己的床上功夫和摄影技巧有着同样的自信。手指再一次恶劣的狠狠碾压着刚寻到的前列腺，不明显的凸起被双指来回照顾着。司澄扭着屁股想要逃脱那撕扯着他理智的两指，却依旧毫无办法。

这种感觉太过于陌生，也太过于舒服了，甚至连林楠什么时候插入了第三根手指他都没有察觉。处子穴被男人的手指撑得极大，早已因为快感而背叛主人的意志，讨好的包裹着、紧咬着，先要得到更多。

“啧，宝贝儿，你也太会咬了。我还从没上过那个人像你那么紧的。”林楠砸了一下嘴，一向在床上把控全场的他此刻都有些受不了了，司澄好像是老天专门派来诱惑他一般，蚕食着他的自制力，好想现在就撤出手指狠狠的干进去，让对方那在眼眶里打转的泪水全部流出来。

“狗.....屁.....”居然被和那些下三滥的性伴侣作比较，司澄很难再维持涵养，“别...特么....把我...那群...人...啊...比.....”

“是是是，他们哪比得上我们司总监。”林楠促狭一笑，他发现每次喊对方司总监，对方都会吸得更紧。“我都有点不敢上你了，我怕我以后每次做爱都会想起你的小屁股。”

“那你最好.....现在就放了我....”司澄强撑作狠。

“嗯~我想了下，以后的事儿以后再说，咱们还是珍惜当下吧~”

话音刚落，林楠抽出了手指，拉开牛仔裤的拉链，掐着司澄的膝弯将人近乎对折的压下。已被完全开拓的穴口一时没有闭拢，一张一张的还能看见里边蔷薇色的肠肉。

“司总监，你可要好好看着，你第一个男人是怎么给你开苞的。”

司澄惊慌的随着林楠的话语投去了视线，腰被折到了夸张的角度，司澄一睁眼就可以看到对方紫红色的龟头抵住自己的私处。没有一丝犹豫，那根粗长的可怕的东西一鼓作气的插进了深处。

“嘶啊——”

“嗯——”

结合的瞬间，两人一同发出了闷哼声，一个是爽的，一个是疼的。

太大了！

真的被男人肏了......

第一次被男人进入的司澄，快要被体内的感觉逼疯了，尽管林楠已经做了十足的开拓，但对方的尺寸原比三根手指还要粗上一圈。毫无预兆的进入，龟头直直的撞击了手指无法触及到的深处，滚烫的肉棒撕扯着他的内部。

“妈的，比我想的还要爽。”

整根没入后，林楠未做停留，马上抽插了起来。跪在地上摆动着腰身，激烈的动作使得脑后的马尾也随之晃动，看着对方终于崩溃的流出了眼泪，咬着牙一脸不服输的表情。始作俑者根本没有立场去安抚，林楠只能尽自己所长，想着只要把司澄操舒服了就可以了。

平时一身腱子肉也不是白练的，林楠的力道十足，每一下都能操到司澄的最深处，两颗卵蛋不停拍打在对方的臀肉上发出淫靡的响声。视觉的满足感和对方紧致的内里，让林楠顾不上司澄埋头狠狠肏干。抽插了至少数百下，少许缓解了一些欲念的林楠放慢了速度，退出了半根，寻找起了司澄的前列腺。早就被手指标记过的区域并不难再次发掘，硕大的顶端重重的向那里一撞。

“嗯......”剧烈的快感让司澄咬住了嘴也阻止不了呻吟从鼻腔散发。

“司总监，我肏肏你这儿，一会儿你就舒服了。”

林楠顶着腰，缓缓的一下一下的浅入浅出，每次进入都慢慢的将龟头顶向那一点。缓缓的快感密密麻麻的冲击着司澄的大脑，不似一开始猛烈的撞击，让他只有饱胀的感觉。此刻前列腺被男人如此的照顾，他根本无法抵抗这种蚀脑的快感。

司澄看着男人喘着粗气，因为动作全身的肌肉都紧紧绷着，汗珠不停的顺着线条蜿蜒而下。被发胶固定在头顶的刘海也散落下来，满脸满面都写着性感二字。不知是不是被情欲冲昏了头脑，司澄竟觉得林楠身材颜值都算上乘，和他做爱根本也称不上是一种损失.......

恍恍惚惚的被肏了几十下，林楠下半身的动作突然停了下来，已经被顶的意乱情迷的司澄竟忘了自己是被强迫的。一双泪眼朦胧的眼重新聚焦，看着身上的也一脸情欲的男人，好似在嗔怪他为何不动了。

“司总监，我累了，让我休息会儿。”同为男人，林楠知道只要伺候舒服了，男人的大脑就会无限缩水，看着司澄迷离的眼，林楠起了歪心想要更加欺负欺负这个一本正经的‘老派’男人，“想要我动，就说两声好听的~~”

听着男人过分的要求，司澄根本无法觍着脸求着男人动，可体内却食髓知味的泛起了痒，想要男人再狠狠顶顶。扯不下面子开口，里边又想要的疯了，司澄只能微微的扭着腰，自己往男人的那根上靠，希望可以让体内没有动静的头部磨到那一点。

司澄的动作登时让林楠红了眼，原本只是想要听身下人讲两句荤话满足一下他的恶趣味。谁承想方才还扭着腰想要逃跑的难，此刻竟然扭着腰自己求肏了，如此这般的反差更加让林楠想要看看对方可以被他操弄到哪一步。

“啧，真想让大家都看看司总监扭着屁股吃男人肉棒的样子。”

也顾不得怒张的性器还未得到满足，林楠抄起一旁的单反，就将司澄此刻的模样记录了下来。真想让所有人都知道梵偲的设计总监此刻正雌伏在他的身下，主动的吞吐着他的性器获得快感。

“不.....不要拍.....”见到被遗忘的镜头再一次对准了自己，快门声吓得司澄不自觉的夹紧了内壁，将体内的性器裹得死紧，好似真的如男人说的在‘吃’肉棒。这样的自己怎么可以被别人看到，他甚至脸用手遮住自己的脸都做不到，“求你...了...别拍....”

施虐心大起的林楠并未停下拍摄的手，从司澄沾满泪水的脸、嫣红的唇、挺立的玉茎、到被自己物什撑得一丝褶皱都不见了的后穴。‘咔擦’、‘咔擦’的声音此起彼伏，每一下快门都是一张羞耻的特写照片。

“司澄，你才是梵偲最美的艺术品。”

体内的欲望得不到满足，羞耻的样子又全数被男人记录下来。

“你....到底....怎么样.....才肯放过我......”

“叫两声好听的，我就不拍了。”虽然很不舍得，但是看来真的把人欺负惨了，准备在嘴巴上在讨两句好。

“我不会....”司澄哪里知道男人所谓的好听的是什么，只能眼泪汪汪可怜巴巴的呢喃。

“乖，我教你……”司澄委屈的脸让林楠杵在对方体内的肉刃又涨大了一圈，忍不住的再次操弄起来，九浅一深的顶撞着，却再也不去碰能让司澄舒服的地方，“叫哥哥，求哥哥狠狠肏你~”

司澄抿了抿嘴，这种骚话他根本说不出，可他怕不照着男人说的做，后面还会有更可怕的事情等着他。而且体内胡乱戳刺的肉棒，根本不给他多余思考的机会，进进出出的粗大故意一般的次次错过他的前列腺，不知是真的欲求不满还是迫于男人的淫威，司澄咬了咬牙，最终还是喊出来羞人的称呼，虽然他明明才是更年长的那个。

“哥哥.......”

“诶！”虽然声音很轻，但林楠还是没有错过司澄小声的呼喊，心情大好的奖励似的顶了下前列腺，“宝贝儿....继续喊.....”

“哥哥.....”得到快感的司澄羞耻的紧闭双眼，吐出支离破碎的呼喊，“求....求哥哥.....”

“求哥哥干嘛？别吞吞吐吐的。”男人嫌司澄太过拖沓，恶意的重重拍了下对方的屁股。

“啊……求哥哥狠狠……肏我，肏我最舒服的那点......”豁出去了一般，司澄自暴自弃的喊出了这堪称淫荡的话语。

阳刚的气息附上了他的唇，终于心满意足的林楠履约的放下了相机。俯身压上这个讨人喜欢的不行的男人，吻上了刚吐露出荤话的嘴，下身上了马达一般在炙热的体内挞伐着。包裹着自己的内壁因为主人道出如此羞人的话语而疯狂收缩，伺候的林楠无比畅快。司澄的一双长腿无意识的环上了林楠精壮的腰身，大腿的内侧与紧实的肌肉来回摩擦着，勃起阴茎被夹在两人的腹部，随着男人的动作一下一下的摩挲着。

突然，男人微微起身，手抚上了他的胸膛，两根手指竟夹住了他的乳头。

“唔嗯....”

怎么会那么舒服？

司澄不敢相信，只是男人娴熟的手法挑逗着他的胸乳，明明不是女人，却能清晰的感受到电流般的快感冲上大脑。他从来都不知道自己的这里也会如此的敏感。

感受到司澄的夹紧，林楠恋恋不舍的离开了对方的唇，“宝贝儿，你的乳头居然那么敏感~”原本只是习惯性的抚弄那边，希望可以给床伴带来更高的体验，但没想到只是轻轻挑弄，司澄竟有那么大的反应，真是天生就适合被男人干的身体。念在对方第一次和男人上床就被欺负狠了，林楠只能用快感弥补司澄的委屈。梳着马尾的脑袋下移，张嘴一口含住了对方明明没怎么被刺激就挺立的乳头。

敏感的部位被一被林楠纳入口中，湿热的口腔就舒服的司澄不由自主挺起了胸膛，好像自己将乳头送到对方口中一般。同后穴一般未经人事的乳粒被对方恶意的吮吸着发出啵啵的声音，牙齿刁着乳头来回轻轻的研磨，刺激的司澄爽利的不知如何是好，不需男人教导，口中咿咿呀呀的叫唤了出来。

“好舒服......轻点.....啊......”要不是双手无法挣脱桎梏，司澄可能会抱住男人再自己胸前肆意造作的头。

没想到一直扭捏的司澄也会如此诚实的直面欲望，林楠更是卖力的舔弄，下身撞击的力道也更重了。

“宝贝儿，我伺候的你爽吗？”

“嗯 ......舒服.....”司澄彻底被肏掉了脑子。

“是你以前操女人舒服，还是被哥哥操舒服？”

“嗯啊.....啊啊.....别顶那里.....要射了.....”

“呵，宝贝儿，你就会口是......心非....”林楠偏要狠狠顶那里，逼迫司澄爽利的口不择言，“快说，是和女人做舒服，还是被大肉棒肏舒服？”

“嗯.......都舒服....啊啊啊.....别停.....”司澄快要到达顶端，偏生男人得不到满意的答案竟真的停了下来。

“一会儿别顶，一会儿别停，司总监可真难伺候。”林楠故意晾着司澄，“看来我还是没有女人好，那还是麻烦司总去找女人吧。”说着便真的作势要抽出性器。

可粗涨的肉棒还未抽出一般，司澄便挺起了臀追随了上去，一双盘住对方腰身的腿也赶快下压，生怕男人真的离他而去，“舒服.....哥哥肏的我舒服......别走.....继续顶那里.....让我射.......”

“宝贝儿真乖....”林楠托住司澄的臀，腾出一只手握住对方已然涨的通红的性器，一边加速抽插一边撸动着，不一会儿就将司澄送上了欲望的顶峰，浓稠的白灼尽数射出洒在了司澄绯红的胸膛，又有一些粘到了失神的面容上。

将司澄肏射的快感加之内壁激烈的抽缩，林楠也很快的射在了对方体内。

第一次和男人做爱就被男人无套内射，甚至不知道对方是不是有病，微凉的精液打在身体深处，还早高潮余韵的司澄提不起劲质问，耐不住酒精的后劲失去了意识。

 

司澄再次醒来已经是夜里了，他被换套上了件过大的T恤安置在卧室，看了看手腕上被勒出的红痕皱了皱眉。清醒过来后，之前的一幕幕像电影一般在他眼前播放，被一个甚至可以说是陌生人的男人强行发生关系，到最后还被逼说出一堆羞于启齿的话。

腰酸的像要断掉，一个动作一顿的下了床，戒盒放在了床头柜上，LUST还安好的放在里边。

比起自己的失态，司澄更担心那些照片.........

推开卧室门，司澄惴惴不安思考着该怎么和男人谈判。如果男人真的用那些照片威胁他该怎么办？

可客厅的沙发上只见一个十来岁的孩子，捧着台笔记本电脑瘫坐在沙发上，五官与林楠过分的神似。

这个变态孩子都那么大了还敢在这打炮？！

正当司澄为这个事实震惊的时候，那个孩子老神在在的瞥了他一眼后奶声奶气的开口，“宝贝儿，你可算醒了，片子已经修出来了，你过来看看行不？”

宝贝.....儿？

司澄瞪大了眼，搞不清现在的状况，眼前的情形比他被男人上了还要光怪陆离。

“林楠？”

“嗯啊。”小孩就挑眉的小动作都与林楠十分神似，“这事儿有点难解释。”

司澄还是半信半疑的走了过去，见到电脑屏幕上是下午以他和他的设计为主角的照片，鼻尖以上的部分被截取掉了，只剩下唇部和手指上戒指的特写。他没有想到拍出来的效果会这般好，原本的女戒由男人来演示却也可以达到这样的效果，司澄知道自己没有看错林楠的技术。

挑了几张不错的，这事儿也算就那么敲定下来了。

“宝贝儿，正事儿办完了，再给你看看我另外的杰作吧。”

林楠又开启了流氓模式，打开了另一个加密文件夹，司澄羞红着脸看着还是孩子模样的林楠炫耀着那些照片。

“你给我删了！”

“那可不成，我发誓绝对不给别人看，也不会要挟你做什么。”小孩林楠一本正经的样子有些好笑，“你放心，我自己会修电脑。不过，如果你答应我一直和我做，我也可以考虑删了他们。”说着林楠又自以为性感的挑了挑嘴角。

呵呵，麻烦你先照照镜子吧，小朋友。

**Author's Note:**

> 我说我是吃脐橙的你们信吗？！  
> 但是脑补了齐总和司总监两个人  
> 满脑子只剩下一起熬夜画设计图、公园遛鸟、保温杯喝茶这种养老情结
> 
> 于是我还是让林楠来搞司总监吧，刺激！
> 
> 老高：僧多肉少，司总监辛苦了  
> 司总监：没你辛苦  
> 季小饼：怪我太帅（mei）咯？


End file.
